Amazing Grace
by DeathByMushrooms
Summary: The accident caused by Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter is one they will never forget. Ever. Bit of a mindf**k. COMPLETE.
1. Surprises

bAmazing Grace/b  
  
uDisclaimer:/u I don't own the boys, I just play with them (*wink, wink* though Remus, Sirius, and James (Yes, I mean when they're fifteen, sick-os!) aren't in this story, I still love that line, lol!)...  
  
uA/N:/u I don't exactly know how babies are brought into the world in the magical way. I had no clue what to do with that except to send her to St. Mungo's. I then noticed that there is no floor at St. Mungo's for birthing babies, so I did not give the exact floor. The ending is history repeated. I love that idea, myself. Thanks to Erin for curing my writer's block and supplying me with a title. Read her story, bTrials and Trebulations/b at FFN. It's worth the read!  
  
uRating reason:/u References to adult content, adult language, something I can't tell you about or it'll give away the plot, and that's about it.  
  
*~LTDan~*  
  
Draco couldn't ask for much more. He ihad/i given up the Dark Lord, and denownced his father, but it did not change the fact that he had everything he wanted - including, for one of the first times in his life, happiness.  
  
It stretched his wings as he landed on the intable next to Draco's chair. The seventeen-year-old eyed in conspicuously, then took the piece of parchment it had clenched between its beak. He unfolded it, bemused, and began to read...  
  
iDraco Malfoy - /i  
  
Draco, it's Weasley - Ginny Weasley (/iDraco groaned inwardly: what had happened between them at the end of his sixth term was nothing to brag abouti). I have some news that you might find surprising. I know this is the last thing you could possibly want, but it's happened. I'm pregnant. Draco, I'm only sixteen. My parents hate you, and, to be quite honest, I don't care too much for you either. Just...stay away, eh? I think it would be best. I hope you'll understand...  
  
- Ginny/i  
  
Draco crumpled of the parchment. "So," he said aloud in a furious tone. "She's pregnant for nine months and doesn't tell me? How did she cover up at Hogwarts?" A sudden thought hit him. Nine months?  
  
He would be a father soon. That was a nice prospect. Just because that git Crabbe didn't know how to duel and had changed their appearances didn't mean that he wasn't going to respect having a child. But the kid would have to live with being brought into the world because his mother looked like Fleur Delacour and his father looked like Harry Potter for a day...and that was worse than being a mistake. At least a mistake was brought into the world by loving parents, right? But what kind of circumstances were he conceived under? His father wanting to keep the Malfoy name alive? Draco snorted. How petty...  
  
Draco didn't know what else to do. He had to get to Ginny...he had to be there for the birth of his child.  
  
Draco arrived at the Weasleys' homestead after Apparating from his small home just outside the gates of the Malfoy manor. It was a ramshackled place, and he did not like the looks of it. But he had no choice but to walk up to it. And he made it, somehow, to the front door - he did not even stumble over a stray chicken.  
  
He knocked tentatively at the door. After a loud iCLANK!/i a shaken- looking Ron Weasley opened the door.  
  
"Oh," Ron said flatly, "it's you." He seemed to be expecting to see Draco turn up at his house without word. Though, his sister was having his child, so it probably was not a big deal.  
  
"Yes. Me," Draco said, smirking and stepping into the house. "Where is...iGinny/i?"  
  
"She's at St. Mungo's...if you have to know," Ron said scathingly.  
  
Draco's heart skipped a beat. "Is the baby okay?" he breathed.  
  
Ron eyed him suspiciously. "What do you care?"  
  
Draco did not stick around to listen to Ron's ranting. He Disapparated instantly. He arrived at the musty shop, and quickly entered, finding himself in the lobby. A tired-looking witch with silver hair stood lazily behind the counter. He ran up to her, and she peered at him glassy-eyed.  
  
"Can I help you?" she drawled.  
  
"Yes," Draco murmured, "where is Ginny Weasley's room?"  
  
The witch lowered her eyes to a piece of parchment on her desk and looked back up at Draco, gave him the room number and floor, and picked up iWitch Weekly/i from beside the parchment.  
  
Draco hurried up flights of stairs and found Ginny's room in seconds. Thoughts of what could possibly be his only shot at carrying on his family's name - of being a father - flashed through his head; was she giving birth now?; was she all right?; why had she just decided to write him this morning, the morning she would be sent to St. Mungo's?  
  
He burst into the room to see Ginny, her mother, the Healer, Ron, and...  
  
iHarry Potter/i.  
  
Draco stared at the people standing in the room. "What the hell is ihe/i doing here?" Draco yelled, eying Harry incredulously, taking a step toward him.  
  
Ginny frowned to Draco's right. "Because," she said quietly, "I want him to be my baby's father."  
  
It felt as if she had just tied a cauldron to his ankle and thrown him in a lake.  
  
"What are you on about?" Draco said, staring at Ginny as if she were mad. "He's not the father! I am! You told me that this morning!"  
  
Ginny didn't say anything, she just pulled the sheets covering her body up to her chin.  
  
"You're upsetting her, Malfoy," Harry said in a venomous monotone, walking up to Draco.  
  
"You just shut up," Draco said hotly, taking out his wand and pointing it at Harry. Harry mimicked him.  
  
"Put those away," Mrs. Weasley said from beside Ginny, staring pointedly at Harry's and Draco's wands.  
  
The Healer and Ron watched the scene with raised eyebrows. Draco would have normally been surprised Ron was not speaking up for his sister - were he not about to fulfill Potter's death wish.  
  
Draco wanted to lash out at Mrs. Weasley. He wanted to tell her to shut up. He wanted to hex her. He wanted to do so many things to her, but he could not. He had to keep his tounge inside his head and leave it there: bashing Ginny's mother was no way to persuade her to let him be the father he was entitled to be.  
  
"Malfoy - iDraco/i - please remember why we're here. Neither of us wanted this. And I know you don't want my baby, so if you would just leave - " Ginny started patiently with a frown occupying her lips still yet.  
  
"You think I don't want your baby? You think I'm just going to leave and let iPotter/i raise my child? Do you think that the heir to the Malfoy name will be brought up by some - " Draco started out in whisper, but finished in a harsh, angry tone.  
  
"So ithat's/i what it's about, is it?" Ginny said defiantly, looking at Draco with hate covering her bright blue eyes. "Carrying on the Malfoy name? Nothing else matters to you, does it? That's why Harry should be - "  
  
"Ginny, stop. If he wants it, he can ihave/i it," Harry said in a soothing whisper from the other side of Ginny's bed. Ginny opened her mouth to protest, but Harry, to silence her, continued, "I know neither of you care for each other. I know you dislike each other as much as anyone could possibly dislike someone. But, Gin, that doesn't give you the right to stop him from fathering his child."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened in shock. "You're siding with him?" she said in a definite voice, her face screwed up disbelievingly.  
  
"Of course not," Harry said gently, taking her hand in his. "I want to be your baby's father, but I'm not. Malf- Draco is. And as much as we all hate that, I can't take something like that from him..."  
  
Ginny's expression lightened and she smiled brilliantly at Harry. "You're right..." she said in one breath. "I'm sorry, Harry, I - " but she stopped suddenly. She then screamed loud enough for the people on the next block to hear.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked quickly as the others rushed to her side.  
  
The Healer was pointing her wand at Ginny and muttering things under her breath as different colored jets of light emitted from the wand. "She's going into labor."  
  
Draco's heart was beating at a such a rate he had never felt. His child...his child was coming into the world...now...  
  
Ginny's contractions came at twenty minute intervals. Every time she had one, Draco watched as Harry gripped her hand and muttered words of ease to her as she clenched her eyes shut. As the time gap between contractions steadily diminished, the Healer looked around at the four other weary occupants of the room as Ginny let out a painful sob.  
  
"Maybe," she said, frowning, "you lot should leave....She needs to be...she needs to focus," said the Healer looking from Mrs. Weasley, to Ron, to Harry, and Draco.  
  
"But I'm the father," Draco said in a chilvarous tone of voice. "And the father istays/i," he added, inclining his head at the Healer for effect.  
  
The Healer frowned again. "Yes. Yes, you're right..." she muttered, hurrying over to Ginny and administering a vial of thick, dark purple potion to her.  
  
Harry glowered angrily at Draco, who pretended not to notice. He kept his eyes locked on Ginny, who was now breathing heavily, blocking out the others' angry stares as they exited the room.  
  
"Damn...you...Malfoy..." Ginny yelled through clenched teeth. "You...put...me in...this...goddam..position! I hate...you!" she screamed, grabbing Draco's hand and squeezing it so tight that he thought his veins might burst.  
  
"Ginny," he said, trying, and failing, to wrench his fingers away from Ginny's grip. "Ginny! Let go, dammit!"  
  
The Healer frowned at Draco. "You shouldn't upset her, Mr. Malfoy..."  
  
Draco turned to look at the Healer, an old witch with a grandmotherly look about her, about to say something hurtful, but bit his tongue. i'Don't say anything...just shut up...'/i he thought. Once again, the prospect of having an heir to his name floated through his head.  
  
"Yeah," he mumbled, turning back to Ginny, who now had a look of mixed pain and anger on her face.  
  
Draco looked strangely at her. i'Words of encouragement...'/i he thought. iWords of encouragement to Ginny Weasley?/i came a second voice in his head. Yes, of course...  
  
"Just...er...ipush/i," he said awkwardly, still struggling to release his fingers, which now had no feeling left in them and were turning a shade of deep purple.  
  
Ginny inhaled deeply and looked up at Draco. "I'LL PUSH!" she yelled. "I'LL SURE AS HELL PUSH! WAIT UNTIL I GET OUT OF THIS BED, DRACO MALFOY! I'LL PUSH YOU DOWN A FLIGHT OF GOD DAMNED STAIRS!"  
  
Draco frowned, wishing he were anywhere else on the planet than where he was now. The Healer wore a look similar to Draco's as she shot another spell at Ginny. Ginny let go of Draco's fingers in an instant and looked rather tired. Draco sighed, flopped down in the chair by the bed, and fell asleep.  
  
Three hours later Draco awoke to a terrible sound. "Wha' tha hell..." he slurred, looking around wildly to see a sweaty Ginny, smiling with her head laid back on the pillow, her eyes shut; the beaming faces of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ron, Hermione Granger, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, and, to his surprise, Luna Lovegood.  
  
"When did they ge' here?" he said sleepily, peering around the room at the faces of the people he would rather not see when he had just awakened.  
  
"We sent word to them," Mrs. Weasley said shortly as two people Apparated by her side - Fred and George Weasley.  
  
Draco didn't say anything; he was looking past Ginny: for on the other side of the bed was the source of the sound.  
  
"Ginny's son," Mrs. Weasley said when she saw where Draco was looking.  
  
Draco cringed at the phrase, 'iGinny's son/i,' but held back words yet again. He got out of his seat and walked around Ginny's bed to the clear box next to her. A quiet, involuntary gasp escaped his lips. His son had a small tuft of pale orange hair, dark blue eyes, and, in the eyes of anyone else, the most adorable, tiny fists and feet.  
  
He turned around to see that iGinny Weasley/i was actually smiling at ihim/i. "What's his...what's his name?" he said in a monotone, glacing back down at the boy.  
  
Ginny propped herself up on her elbows. "Harry - " Draco scowled, " - said I should leave it up to you."  
  
i'Leave it to saintly Potter to make up her mind for her,'/i he throught angrily, but he turned back to the baby. He studeied him for a few moments before making up his mind:  
  
"Amyn." He looked up at Ginny, expressionless.  
  
"Spiffing name, Malfoy!" Fred Weasley walked up to him with a noticeably forced smile that did not quite reach his bright blue eyes.  
  
"Yes, yes, I quite agree, Fred," his twin, George, said, standing beside Fred.  
  
Draco threw glances at the two to kill. The twins shrugged and went back over to Charlie and Bill.  
  
"Weas- iGinny/i," Draco said turning around to look at her. "I believe I will be going. Owl me when /imy son/i is able to come to me."  
  
Ginny frowned, but nodded, and Draco Disapparated.  
  
A/N: I'm still recovering from the shock of nearly burning my house down via microwave and Chef Boyardi. It still smells...*wrinkles up nose* I should go open the back door now...the fire alarm's going off...  
  
*~LTDan~* 


	2. Breakfast and Lunch

bAmazing Grace Chapter Two: Breakfast and Dinner/b  
  
uA/N:/u Wow! Thanks for reading! I'm touched! *sniffles* A special thanks to Liz, Erin, Erika, Rynan, and Cassidy for reviewing. The name 'Amyn' comes from 'Amin,' which is Arabic. Tyler Warren's cousin's name is Amin, and he's got to be the coolest kid from Saudi Arabia I've ever met (well the only, next to his brother and sister...)! Oh yeah, sorry if this chapter is too short. But, I knew where to stop, so I did. :D  
  
uDisclaimer:/u All I own is Amyn and the plot, and I've got Erin to thank for most of this chapter. So, I s'pose this chapter is dedicated to her. ;)  
  
*~LTDan~*  
  
Amyn was released from St. Mungo's with his mother the next day, but Ginny decided not to tell Draco. He did not have to know until she had gotten to know her son. Besides, did he know how long a new mother and child had to stay in the care of a Healer? Ginny decided he did not.  
  
The sixteen-year-old mother felt she had no one, though she had everyone. Even the twins were particularly supportive, even though they got a tremendous kick out of charming Amyn to look like a miniature version of his father. But Ginny found comfort elsewhere: in her new diary Harry had gotten her the day Amyn was born.  
  
It was a small, brown, leather-bound book with her name engraved in golden letters in the bottom right corner. It was not anything special to look at, but it served as a best friend to Ginny in Amyn's first few weeks. Everything she loved about her son, everything she hated about his father, and everything she wished had not happened - was in that book.  
  
iJuly 18, 1998  
  
Harry still doesn't know about my first time. And I tend to keep it that way. No matter what, he can't know. He needs to keep going on thinking that my first time was with Draco Malfoy. That bloody Quidditch game. I never thought Quidditch would do such terrible things for me. I'll just have to remember in the future not to run off with the Boy-Who-Lived and get drunk...then, maybe, I won't have to Obliviate anyone's memory...and I won't look like a scarlet woman. I love Harry, and I don't want him to think ill of me, and I don't want to hurt him.  
  
- Ginny/i  
  
Ginny frowned at what she had just written. It was a terrible act, and she was deeply ashamed of it. She had not wanted that, but it was not like she had a choice now...now she was sober. If she told Harry everything she had done, not even he would have the heart to forgive her. Yes, maybe he would still love her, and he, being him, might find a way to forgive her, but the chances of that were slim to none.  
  
Ginny slid off of her bed and put her diary in the pajama drawer in her nightstand. When it was safely tucked under all the contents, she walked across the room to the worn bassinet by the closet. She smiled contently at the contents.  
  
"Hey, Amyn..." she whispered, picking up the boy and cradling him in her arms. "You're so beautiful..." she cooed in his tiny ear, and he laid his head across her shoulder.  
  
Beaming, she and her two-week-old son treaded their way across the creaking floorboards to the kitchen. All the Weasleys (with the exception of Percy), Harry, and Hermione were already sitting down to breakfast.  
  
"You have mail," said Mrs. Weasley happily, pouring Ron a glass of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Really?" said Ginny brightly, pushing Amyn up higher on her chest.  
  
"Yes, dear, it's by the marmalade, there," said Mrs. Weasley off-handedly.  
  
Ginny took the empty seat between Harry and Charlie and grabbed the letter laying beside of the orange jam. She opened them carefully, Harry and Charlie watching her with mild interest as they ate their sausages. She recognized it as the neat handwriting of Remus Lupin:  
  
iCongratulations, Ginny,  
  
We are still here/i (Ginny decided that meant Number 12, Grimmauld Place)i, and the lot of us are going to come see you. Mad-Eye said you named him Amyn. I do not know where he got that information, but if you did, then I like it. We should be there around dinner time.  
  
- Remus Lupin/i  
  
Charlie and Harry, who had read the letter over her shoulder, went back to their hot cakes, pretending they had not done anything.  
  
"Who's dat fum?" said Fred through a mouthful sausage.  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrows at him, but told him nonetheless.  
  
He swallowed. "Oh. What's ol' Moony got to say?" The twins had thought rather highly of Remus after they found out he was one of the makers of the Marauder's Map. b(A/N: Now, wouldn't it make sense to be called the "iMaraduers' Map/i since there were four of them? I don't get it...)/b  
  
"He and some members of the Order, I assume, are coming 'round about twelve or so. I can't wait to see Tonks again," Ginny said, smiling, and hoping Tonks would be one of 'the lot' coming to see her. Hermione's eyes twinkled from across Ginny and she nodded her agreement.  
  
Ginny continued smiling as she positioned Amyn comfortably on her lap and began to eat. When she had gotten her fill, she started to raise up, but Harry grabbed the hand that was not cradling a sleeping boy.  
  
"What?" she said, sitting back down. Everyone's eyes were upon them.  
  
"About the godparents..." Harry said slowly.  
  
"What about them?" she said, smiling.  
  
"Who are they?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Er - " Ginny had not really given this much thought. She looked around the table. "Well, you and Hermione."  
  
"Oh. Right," Harry said as Hermione turned a light shade of pink.  
  
"Thank you," Hermione said, reaching across the table and taking Ginny's hand in hers.  
  
"Yeah...you're welcome..." Ginny muttered with a small smile, leaving the table this time.  
  
bDinner Time/b  
  
Ginny was upstairs in her room, feeding Amyn, when her mother's voice called up to her.  
  
"GINNY!" yelled Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen below.  
  
"Coming, Mum!" Ginny called back, placing Amyn in his crib and running downstairs.  
  
"Some people are here to see you, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, gesturing toward a group of people.  
  
Ginny smiled warmly at them. Remus, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Albus Dumbledore stood before her. Tonks came up to her first.  
  
"Well," she said, her eyes, which were a brilliant shade of green, sparkling. "Where's the boy?"  
  
"Yes, we came out here to see your son, not you," said Mad-Eye with a lopsided grin on his equally crooked, scarred face.  
  
Ginny laughed gently. "Right you are, Mad-Eye," she said, smiling contently. She then took off up the stairs, grabbed up Amyn, and returned in the kitchen.  
  
"Oh!" Tonks said, a large grin on her face. "Can I hold him?"  
  
Ginny nodded, handing the small child to Tonks. "His name is Amyn Malfoy..." she said, her smile dimming just a bit.  
  
Tonks did not seem to mind the last name. "Well him's just an adorable ickle thingy, isn't him?" she cooed, touching the tip of the boy's nose gently.  
  
He giggled at Tonks, causing even Mad-Eye to smile. Dumbledore stepped forward, his bright blue eyes glinting behind his golden spectacles, his smile broadening.  
  
"He is quite the child," Dumbledore said, taking him from Tonks and looking at Ginny. "A Malfoy-Weasley. Nothing stronger could be asked for..." he allowed his sentence to trail.  
  
Ginny smiled at him. "Thank you, Headmaster," she said, her ears matching Kingsley's robes of deep red.  
  
"His eyes have taken their true color, I see. And what a color that is," Dumbledore said, frowning.  
  
Ginny's brow furrowed. "Have they? How did I not notice?" she said, taking Amyn back from Dumbledore. She looked down into his eyes.  
  
And what she saw shocked her.  
  
A/N: WEEE! Was that right? Did I wrap that up? Hrm... Look forward to the third and final chapter soon...In the mean time, review.  
  
*~LTDan~* 


	3. When Close is Too Close

Amazing Grace  
  
Chapter Three: When Close is Too Close  
  
A/N: This is the final chapter of Amazing Grace. In this chapter, everything will change...but the question is, for the better, or for the worse? I'm not going to tell you, you'll just have to read for yourself! Normal-length chapter! Spanning over three periods in time! I was originally going to use the song, "Amazing Grace" in this chapter, but, I started writing full-out while listening to Stain'd, Pink Floyd, Stone Sour, and 2Pac. Never do that...the result will be horrendous and angsty. Amyn is now six months old. MJ told me to add her name to this to this chapter...so here you go, MJ.  
  
Disclaimer: I still hold no claim over Remus...or any of the other Harry Potter characters and stuff. The plot and Amyn still belong to me, but nuffink else.  
  
*~LTDan~*  
  
Draco Malfoy ran a hand through his unnaturally unkempt hair. "Bloody spoiled brat," he murmured under his breath, though he did not mean it. He ran off to the small bedroom across the hall from his own.  
  
"Gaggla?" came a small voice as he turned on the light.  
  
Draco grinned at the boy whose face was tear-stained and red, and had a fist stuck firmly in his mouth. "Get that out of there before you choke, kid," he said, walking up to him and prying his son's arm from his mouth.  
  
"Mooma?" Amyn said, staring up at Draco, his mouth open a bit.  
  
"Nope," Draco said, lifting him from his crib. "Gaggla, sorry brat." He smirked. He had never loved anything before. But there was a first time for everything, right? "What were you making that racket for, anyway?"  
  
"ACHOO!" Amyn sneezed a reply.  
  
"Oh, right. How about a Pepper-up Potion, then?" said Draco, more to himself than to the boy resting his little orange-brown head on his chest. "I'll take that as a 'yes,' then."  
  
Draco hurried back to his room, grabbed his wand off of the night table, and reentered the kitchen, Amyn now coughing. "Urgh. Stop..." Draco said, looking down at the bundle of robes that was his son. Amyn sneezed again, and Draco grinned.  
  
Using his wand to summon the bottle, Draco attempted to give Amyn a bit of the Pepper-up Potion, much to the boy's dislike. Amyn spluttered and coughed at the terrible taste, but Draco, in the end, won.  
  
Draco laid Amyn down on the couch just outside the kitchen, and went back into the kitchen to put away the potion. But Amyn would not have this.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" Draco yelled from the kitchen as the boy in the living room screamed incomprehensible words.  
  
When Amyn continued to squall, Draco put down his wand and entered the front room. "What're you yelling for?"  
  
"Mooma," the boy said through sobs.  
  
Draco looked angry for a few seconds, but had no choice but to give in and bring him to his mother.  
  
The pair of them arrived at The Burrow via Floo Powder to find no one home. Draco found this very odd, considering how many people lived in the house. Where was Ginny?  
  
"Where do you think they went, my little dumbass?" he said jokingly to the small child he held in one arm.  
  
Draco shrugged and took Amyn upstairs to Ginny's room. Though he had only been in Ginny's room once, he noticed that several things were missing. Unsure of what they were, he put him in the crib, and began to look around the room for a clue of where everyone was so he could give Amyn to his mother. He hunted the closet, under the bed, her chest of drawers, and found nothing. Lastly, he pulled open the two drawers on her night stand. He came to the last one -  
  
"A diary?" he said, smirking. What secrets does the precious Weasley brat hold? he thought, taking the diary out of the drawer. He opened it up to the last page that had been recorded.  
  
August 31, 1998  
  
I go to Hogwarts tomorrow, and I think I'll leave you here. I don't want anyone to find you there. No one ever comes in my room here, so you should be safe. I don't have anything of great importance to say today, except that no one has found out about my secrets. You are the only thing that knows anything of them.  
  
- Ginny  
  
Draco thumbed through the pages, eagerly reading the entries, looking for the 'secrets' she spoke of. So far, the only things she had written about were Amyn's first words, the day he crawled, a fight she had with Potter, and her brothers teasing her. He read each entry carefully, hoping that one of the 'secrets' would jump out at him and he could hold blackmail on her and her family.  
  
And he found something worth reading.  
  
July 18, 7:00 PM  
  
Oh God. The Order members that were coming to see me and Amyn were Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, and Tonks (who announced she was dating Remus, they're so cute together), Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Mad-Eye Moody. Dumbledore discovered something about Amyn's eyes. They're the colour of emeralds. Everyone began accusing me, but not in a harsh way. Remus, who had written me in the first place, did not talk to me much the rest of the day. They all thought Amyn was Harry\'s, and not Draco's. But Harry convinced them all that we had never slept together, and, because Harry was Harry, everyone believed him. Of course they believed him, I put a memory charm on him! He wouldn't remember anything about that night! I really want to tell Harry now, but I can't do that without hurting him in the worst way possible. I don't know what I'll do. He has to know that Amyn is his, but I can't think of a way to tell him.  
  
There was more, but Draco did not think he could take anymore. Amyn wasn't his child... Draco threw the diary across the room, barely missing Amyn's crib. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to kill something...kill someone...he wanted out. He wanted away from the Hell he was living. Nothing, nothing could have prepared him for this. He ran over to Amyn's crib, not wanting to believe it. But, no; his eyes were the exact shape, the exact color as Potter's. This was the worst he had ever felt in his life - even when his father had been sent to Azkaban in his fifth year.  
  
"Remember next time,\" Draco muttered bitterly, sinking to the ground, "not to get attached. This is clearly when close is too close."  
  
He laughed at himself, at what he had done. He had always told himself not to love anything, and when he finally trusted himself to love, he lost it. Was this not what his father had warned him about? His father had been right about everything. So would he not be right about the Dark side, too?  
  
'Of course...' Draco thought, a sparkle coming into his steely gray eyes. He laughed again. 'Of course he would be right about the Dark Lord and his elite army. Mudbloods deserve everything they get. And so do all those prats that believe in love.'  
  
He grinned broadly, then Disapparated, leaving the boy in the crib alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eighteen Months Later  
  
Ginny is nineteen, and has just married Harry. Amyn is two, and no one knows where Draco is.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing?" Ginny said, entering the bedroom to see Harry reading a very familiar brown leather book.  
  
Harry looked up. "What is this?" he said, admiring it.  
  
"It's my diary, obviously. The one you bought me when Amyn was born. Why are you reading it?" Ginny said, walking up to the bed, where Harry sat, and snatching it away from him.  
  
"Sorry. Saw it and got curious," he said grinning. "Why, is there something in there you don't want me, your husband, to see?"  
  
Ginny frowned. He did not know how serious this was. But he had to know sometime. Would it kill to tell him now? They were married now, and had been for two months. So he should be more mature about it. "Yes."  
  
It was Harry's turn to look down-spirited. "Er - do you need to talk about it?" he said awkwardly, patting the spot on the bed next to him.  
  
Ginny put on a forced smile, and sat down next to him, nodding.  
  
When she did not speak, Harry looked strangely at her. "Well...erm...what is it?"  
  
"It's...er...about Amyn..." Ginny said slowly and quietly.  
  
Harry nodded, urging her on.  
  
"Well, Amyn is...he isn't Draco's..." she let her sentence trail, looking down, her cheeks glowing a deep crimson.  
  
Harry's eyes were wide, his jaw was hanging, and he was absently fiddling with the sheets. "Who's?" he croaked.  
  
"Harry, it's the worst thing I've ever done. I'm ashamed of it," she said, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
Harry put his arms around her shoulders, locking her in his embrace. "Hey, shh...it's okay, you can tell me anything," he whispered soothingly.  
  
Ginny wiped her eyes on Harry's pajamas. "You," sob, "would," sob, "hate," sob, "me!"  
  
Harry frowned at her, pressing his cheek the top of her head. "Ginny, no matter what you do, or have done, I could never hate you. I love you."  
  
Ginny sniffed and looked up at the man before her. "Yes you could," she muttered stubbornly.  
  
Harry smiled softly and shook his head. "Just tell me. You'll see."  
  
Ginny frowned, but nodded. "He's...he's not a Malfoy...obviously. He's...he's a.P-P-P..." she could not bring herself to say it.  
  
"He's a what, honey?" Harry said, looking into her eyes unblinkingly.  
  
"A...Potter," she clenched her eyes shut, and flung herself back on Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry did not say anything. He sat in the bed, rubbing her back off- handedly. Ginny sobbed on, not noticing Harry was so silent. Then the tears and gasps vanished, and she did take notice.  
  
"Harry?" she said in a tiny voice. "I - I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." she allowed her sentence to break off into the silence.  
  
"How?" was all he managed to say, his bright green eyes staring ahead of him dazedly.  
  
"After the Quidditch celebration. Right before me and Draco..." her voice shook, but she ignored it. "before Draco and I did what we did....we slept together. I believe both of us had too many bottles of firewhiskey. I was so ashamed of myself, that I erased your memory. Please don't hate me, I wanted to tell you, but I was sure you would never forgive me."  
  
Harry put on a smile that Ginny recognized as the same one she had forced. "It's okay," he said in the quietest monotone she had ever heard. "I...I understand..."  
  
"You do?" Ginny said, a small smile creeping up on her mouth.  
  
Harry nodded. "So...so...Amyn's...mine?"  
  
"Yeah...he is." She smiled; Harry was not angry, and he did not hate her...he still loved her.  
  
Harry placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Ginny, but you should have told me sooner. I - erm - really should go to sleep. Work in the morning," he smiled happily.  
  
Ginny returned the expression, agreed, and fell asleep next to her husband...the husband who still loved her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three months later  
  
Draco Malfoy's name was turned in as a Death Eater - but no one is sure where he is. Harry and Ginny changed Amyn's name to Potter, and named Remus Lupin godfather, and Hermione Granger-Weasley (she and Ron were married two months earlier.) remained godmother.  
  
Harry sat in his front room, reading the Evening Prophet, and Ginny was fixing Amyn supper ("Just eat it!" "NO! ").  
  
"Gin," Harry said, laying down the paper, and walking into the kitchen wearing a frown. "Gin?"  
  
"Ugh! NO, Amyn! No, put the carrots down! No, don't throw them at Mummy! God, what, Harry?" Ginny said angrily, dodging a handful of mash, and staring at Harry.  
  
"The Prophet said Draco Malfoy is headed for Godric's Hollow," Harry said, his face slightly pale.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked, narrowly missing being hit in the forehead with carrots.  
  
Harry frowned. "What should we do? We don't have any protection charms on us," he said slowly, feeling his robes for his wand.  
  
"Erm...Harry, what did your mother do to save you, exactly?" Ginny said quietly, grabbing Amyn's hands.  
  
"No," Harry said flatly, watching as his son struggled against his mother's grip.  
  
"What?" Ginny said, wrenching the plate of food from Amyn with force.  
  
"No. I...I can't let you do that. I can't lose you." His face was solidly set.  
  
"Harry, it's me or Amyn," Ginny said in the same whisper.  
  
"Ginny, no. We'll hide Amyn. I can take on Malfoy..." Harry allowed his sentence to trail, his brow furrowed, a frown riding his lips.  
  
"I know you can. But I don't want to take any - " BANG!  
  
"What the hell!" Harry yelled, running to the front room. "Oh, God! Ginny, it's him! Take Amyn...GO!"  
  
"Harry! No! I can't leave you!"  
  
"GO!" He roared, turning to face the door. He felt for his wand, but he couldn't find it.  
  
Draco Malfoy stood before him, a wide smirk on his face, and his wand pointing directly at Harry's forehead.  
  
*~Fin~*  
  
A/N: This is the *FINAL* chapter. I MEANT to leave you hanging. You lot can just think up your own little ending...however you wanted it to end, is how it ended.  
  
***I'm currently thinking up a one-shot sequel. I've asked one of my friends (Erin10, check out her stuff on FFN) if I should or not. What do you lot think? ;)  
  
*~LTDan~* 


End file.
